The invention generally pertains to a fit element for sports helmets. More particularly, the fit element is an integrated base portion and stretchable material component for connection to an interior area of the helmet, to provide an improved fit.
Lightweight sports helmets are commonly used to protect the head of a wearer when engaged in various sports such as skateboarding, snowboarding, skiing, bicycling, mountain biking, sky-diving, water-skiing, wake-boarding and the like. Such helmets typically include various strap arrangements to secure the helmet, and various cushions and pads that may be added to the interior shell of the helmet to customize the fit of the helmet so that it does not move about on an individual's head.
Chin straps are commonly used to keep the helmet attached to the head, but do little to prevent the helmet from rocking back and forth (from the rear of the head towards the face and back again) over the user's head during use. Many helmet models utilize a chin strap that includes a “Y” configuration on each side of the helmet over the ears of the wearer. Such chin strap Y-configurations help to reduce the amount of rocking, or general horizontal helmet movement, but do not eliminate it.
Some prior art strap configurations are unduly complex, utilizing many removable and/or adjustable components making it difficult for a wearer to adjust the fit of the helmet, or difficult to put-on and take-off the helmet. Some require adjustment every time a wearer wishes to put on the helmet. Other systems utilize mechanical means such as gears, racks and levers to provide fit adjustment of the helmet. Such complex systems are typically expensive to manufacture and thus increase the overall cost of the helmet. Moreover, some prior systems fail to provide adequate retention of the helmet on the head of a wearer during strenuous activity, or provide good retention capability but are uncomfortable to wear. Furthermore, many prior art systems required new helmet designs to accommodate the system instead of providing a system that could be retrofit to existing helmet designs.